Ironic day
by Gavin
Summary: Hermione and Ron get in a heated argument, and Hermione gets extremely angry. Twist Ending!
1. Ron's outburst

J.K. Rowling owns harry potter. *(sarcastic, disappointed finger-snap)* If you don't like corny, short, purposeless, un-realistic stories you won't like it. if you do like those kinds of fics, you won't like it anyway. Read it still though. It will be ironic. ( don't ya think)? I promise no more _lanis _orsette puns.  
  
"Hey Harry. Did you ever wonder what we get at graduation in seventh year?" Ron said while scarfing down scrambled eggs at breakfast.  
  
" No actually. You seem to have a tendency to think thoughts in your mind that, in my opinion, aren't that important" said Harry. Ron just looked down at his food, quite hurt.  
  
"I guess you have been too busy thinking to read "Hogwarts, a History. Each graduating seventh year student gets a new wand, each having its own characteristic trait. Some people get animals with auto-spells that have to do with the animal. Ron, you of all people should have known that Percy got a wand bearing his honors on it. So don't try to play the fool in this one" said Hermione.  
  
"He wouldn't have to play very hard would he?" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"What, is it Ron-bashing day or something?" said Ron in defense.  
  
"Oh my little Ronald, we are just joking. Besides, everyday is Ron-bashing day."said Hermione.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again!" yelled Ron. She had once told him that he reminded her of a clown named Ronald who was a mascot of a famous fast-food restaurant back in muggle London*( ha ha ha)*. "I am not a clown freak! You're the freak! You'd think that with your parents being dentists and all, they would've fixed those buckteeth of yours! But no!" yelled Ron in a fit of rage.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" screamed Harry.  
  
Hermione's eyes began to tear and she turned to leave when Ron yelled "Good, leave! You're probably leaving to go cry in the girls' bathroom, like in first year. Or perhaps you'll go to Myrtle's bathroom and become cry-companions*(he he he)*. I never liked you anyway. You pathetic little.Goody Two-Shoe, prude, know-it-all!  
  
And right as Ron was about to reveal that he hated her- she jumped on him and started viciously beating the sh*t out of him  
  
" I am not a goody two-shoes, a know-it-all! And as for prude, you wouldn't know, but Krum would!" Screamed Hermione between angry breaths. "You'lI see!"  
  
Ron, inspecting his battered face, his teeth in particular said, "Maybe I should get your whore mom to fix them. Go kill yourself or something!" said Ron with a smirk that looked more like he's constipated do to his messed up face. "Is that what you'd want? Is that what everyone would want? I mean, why would someone want to live in a world with me? That would make everyone feel a little bit better, huh?" said Hermione in a scary, dead serious tone. Some people around her seemed like she could snap at any moment. "Fine" whispered Hermione as she began to run. "Wait!" yelled harry, running after her. She simply turned around and charmed him with "locomotomortis", binding him, followed by "incendio" which shot bluebell flames at the immobile Harry. Although she had wanted to see how well she performed the higher magic, she knew she had to go somewhere far away, fast. Because this was higher magic*( if it isn't, oh well)*, no one knew how to stop it. By the time a teacher knowing the counter curse came down, some of his skin had been seriously burnt through his robes. He cried and screamed as he thought, ' what did I do'? She ran to Hagrid's hut, and picked up some floo powder. She said clearly and calmly, with an evil smirk, Durmstrang school, Viktor Krum's dormitory!  
  
WHAT'S gonna happen? When I get a few reviews, you'll get a next chapter. 


	2. A jolly tea party

In a blur of green flame, she swirled past many fireplaces until she finally came through Krum's. "Hermione!" Krum shouted in surprise.  
  
"So you finally learned to say my name, huh? I guess it's about time." Said Hermione matter-of-factly. Krum looked upset. "I'm only joking around with you. I need a little humor right now. I just had a rough morning. Ron is such an.ass, you know?" said Hermione now tearing again. Krum nodded to try to comfort her, even though he actually didn't know.  
  
"I have been working on my speech for you. So you could understand me, and I you. Would you like a drink?  
  
"Um.actually I'm against under-age consumption of intoxicating potions." Said Hermione. Krum only partially understood what she had said so he just stared at her daized. "The strongest I'll have is a butterbeer. If you don't mind." Said Hermione. "All I have is tea," he said. Upset about his plan to shut her up with a strong potion, he began searching for some when he came across one of is fellow roommate's container.  
  
Fluffer-Buzz Powder: One pinch is guaranteed to make your partner buzzed and in the mood. Warning: harmful if overused.  
  
Krum's evil side overtook his sensitive side, and he poured it in a container, and pinched a tad in Hermione's tea. "Here you go. I hope you like it." Said Krum with much enthusiasm. It was horrid. "It's a bit bland. I'll put some sugar in it." Hermione choked, trying not to vomit. She then mistaked the fizz for sugar and put a few spoonfuls in the tea. She then guzzled all of it down to get it over with.  
  
Her face immediately became pale, and she began to stumble over. "What sugar did you use! Oh no! Damnit! Oh god no." Krum said frantically. She opened her mouth as if to say something and then fell backwards. Lifeless. Motionless. She stared inquizitively at the corner but didn't blink.  
  
Krum knew the worst had come true. His urges had caused her to die. He wanted to take advantage of her. He hated himself.  
  
He then realized not only did she die, it was because she was buzzed enough to lose her common sense. She normally wouldn't assume something was sugar. It was like manslaughter. Oh no, he thought. "I am going to Azkaban." He said to no one in particular. But then his evil side gave him an idea. A dark idea. A sick idea. He quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. 


	3. The Daily Prophet

Friend of Harry Potter Commits Suicide By: Rita Skeeter  
  
  
  
Today, the body of Hermione Granger, former friend and fellow student of Harry Potter, was found today in Viktor Krum's dormitory. The autopsy performed by a professor at Hogwarts, Severus Snape, shows that she overdosed on an illegal substance called Fluffer-Buzz Fizz. It is no more than intoxicating potion-doused cocaine, which is an illegal muggle-drug. Found next to her was a suicide note that she scribbled for Ron Weasley, a student at Hogwarts.  
  
"You pushed me too close to the ledge, You force me to leap off the edge, I joke around so I fit in, But I'll lose, you'll always win, Because I'm smart, and try my best, I'll never be just like the rest, I liked you just like a best friend, But now I reach my fateful end, So with this now, I leave the world, But you won't care, I'm just a girl."  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, A certain nurse at Hogwarts wouldn't let me interview Harry Potter in his critical condition. But I do know that he will recover but will still have the hideous scars that Hermione Granger's bluebell flames caused.  
  
Draco Malfoy said, "I'm not the least surprised that nutter offed herself. I mean she was just a filthy mudblood. It's just one less person that shouldn't be able to be here at Hogwarts.  
  
I did catch a word with Viktor Krum, a Durmstrang student, and former boyfriend of Hermione Granger. He said, "I can't believe she did this. I loved her. What went wrong? I don't know why she brought that stuff to my dorm and did it. It was quite a scare coming back and seeing my girlfriend dead on the floor."  
  
I had the chance to interview a few of the students. Ron Weasley said "I just, can't believe this is happening. I can't believe it. The last thing I said to her before she died was I hope you go kill yourself or something, but I didn't think she'd take it literally. She just snapped this morning."  
  
Well, it has been a quite an ironic day at Hogwarts, especially for Ron Weasley, who's last words to Hermione had come true. Was it a prediction, as suggested by Professor Trelawney, or perhaps just a coincidence that was inevitable. It is unfortunate that something like this has to happen.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it. This story, however, does have a moral and if you haven't caught it yet, it is that before you joke too much, or slip a girl something in her drink, think about this story, and decide if you want to be caught up in something like this. Oh yeah, If you didn't know, Krum wrote the note, and made it like she purposefully committed suicide. But you're all so bright you knew that anyway. Well review if you liked it. A minute of your time for many minutes of mine. 


End file.
